Trapped Forever With You
by AquaSpirit44
Summary: What Happens when Kagura tries to use Kagome to defeat Inuyasha? Better Yet what happens when they both fall in the well and Kagura Destroys the well? Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever return to feudal era? And while they are trapped in modern day Japan wil
1. Chapter 1 Kagura's Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Trapped Forever with You

"Ah another moonless night lies ahead" Kagura thought aloud as she soared through the sky. _I might just be able to defeat Inuyasha if I figure out my priorities right_ Kagura thought. _It seems as though that Hanyou is protective of that mortal Kagome...maybe I can use her as bait...yes bait..to kill Inuyasha once and for all. Sleep now Inuyasha for it will be your last sleep at ease._

Kaede's Hut

Everyone was sleeping by the fire, except for Inuyasha. He was sitting across the fire from Kagome. The firelight illuminated her face, as she peacefully slept. Inuyasha went over and sat next to the sleeping Kagome, _I'll protect you forever, I'll go to the ends of the earth for you Kagome, _Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as he ran his finger down her cheek. As hard as Inuyasha always tried, he could never bring himself to admitting to Kagome how he really felt about her. And then of course he would always do something stupid, like kiss Kikyo in front of Kagome, without realizing it. _Baka. _Inuyasha thought. _I must be some Infuriating Baka to her!_ Inuyasha hit himself in the head for doing stupid things like that with Kikyou.

The Next Morning

"Not AGAIN Kagome" Inuyasha complained.

"I have to take my tests Inuyasha! How am I ever going to get a job?" Kagome stated as she walked towards the well.

"But I wa.."

"DENTENS BLADES" Kagura shouted from a large tree, huge blades started to attack Kagome and Inuyasha. In seconds, Inuyasha had wrapped the top of his Kimono (A/N I'm not sure if that is the right name but if its not I'm sorry) Around Kagome, Kagome felt comforted by the fire rat cloth that protected her from harm.

"WINSCAR" Inuyasha screamed as he drew the tetsugaia from its sheath.

Kagura ignored this and started towards the fleeing miku.

"DENTENS TRAGON" Kagura Screamed.

"AHHHH"! Kagome screamed as she tripped over a root the fire rat cloth flying from her grasp while fleeing from the deadly whirl wind.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted with an outstretched hand as he ran and covered Kagome. He picked her up and ran towards the well dodging Kaguras attacks, Inuyasha jumped on to the wooden side of the well, now of which was rotting away.

"DENTENS BLADES" Kagura yelled, the impact was too harsh for Inuyasha, to withstand without tetsugaia in his grasp, so the only option was to leap down into the well.

Inuyasha, lepta into the well, leaving Kagura behind in the feudal era.

Inuyasha are you alright? Kagome asked helping Inuyasha out of the well.

"Depends on how you say alright" Inuyasha stated, looking a wound in his shoulder, of which Kagura had bloodied up pretty well when she attacked Inuyasha and Kagome on the well.

"Well here lets get you inside and cleaned up." Kagome said, getting the Key from under the welcome mat of her house.

"uhh Kagome", Inuyasha asked while Kagome was halfway through turning the key, "what's this say?" Inuyasha asked holding up a yellow post-it-note.

The Note:

Kagome,

We went to see your Aunt Yuri, her cancer is acting up again, and she needs me to help tend to her home and such, Sota and Grandpa are here with me. We will be gone for about a week...or 2. Sorry Hun for leaving so unexpectedly.

P.S., look on top of the fridge; hopefully you'll manage with that

"What's it say?" Inuyasha asked.

"It says that my family will be gone for about two weeks.." sighed Kagome.

Kagome opened the door and got $150 on top of the fridge.

"Here Inuyasha, you can sit here, and I'll get something to eat...what would you like?" Kagome asked opening the fridge.

"How about those sweet crispy nut things?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Almond Wafers? Sure!" Kagome said, as she put 2 wafers on each plate, with a cup of peppermint tea.

As Kagome and Inuyasha silently sipped their tea, Kagome thought of how two nights ago, she had found Inuyasha and Kikyo together once more. _Curse that rotting carcass_ Kagome thought. It's the only thing that keeps Inuyasha and Kagome apart. They both have feelings for each other, but are both too blind to notice. Kagome as always put this behind her. Even though she spent that night running back to the hut crying, she will never tell Inuyasha, he will never know how much she had severed her heart in two.

"Well Inuyasha, my test is tomorrow so you can stay here for a few hours, and wait untill it is over." ...." I guess" Kagome thought of how the last time she let Inuyasha stay alone in her house for a 'few' hours, she came back to find him and his mothers vase in pieces on the floor. sigh.

After Kagome and Inuyasha finished eating, Kagome went over to her calendar to cross out the day, but noticed that it was a new moon.

"Inuyasha, do you realize it's a moonless night again?"

"feh..." Inuyasha 'fehhed' again as usual.

"I guess it will be safer if you stay in my time...then Kagura won't be trying to kill you every 5 seconds..." Kagome thought aloud.

"Oh please, I can take that witch on no problem, if little mortals weren't getting in the way all the time" Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well here lets get you some clothes that fit this era." Kagome said while going upstairs to get a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a red oversized t-shirt.

"Lady Kaede how long will it take to fix the well?" the curious Monk Miroku asked as he stared at the well now destroyed by Kagura's blade.

"Well, physically it should only take a day or two, but it will take another week and a half to get the well to be able to transport Kagome and Inuyasha back here." Kaede said, concerned.

"I hope Inuyasha is behaving...." Sango said thinking of how Inuyasha was commanded to sit 3 times after he broke Kagome's mother's vase.

"Then let's get started!" Sango said as she jumped on Kirara's back heading off to get some wood.

"Let's make it oak wood, so it won't break as easily." Miroku said.

"Wait for meee!" Shippo squealed as he jumped on Kirara's back behind Sango.

The trio set off for the oak forest, bound to fix the Hirugashi well.

"Here Inuyasha," Kagome said handing the Hanyou the clothes.

"Thanks Kagome" Inuyasha said staring at the clothes.

Kagome glanced at the clock, it was 6:00pm, _I guess I should start dinner now..._ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha came out wearing the blue jeans and red shirt.

"What would you like for dinner Inuyasha?" Kagome asked starting to get a pot out of the cabinet.

"Lizard?" Inuyasha asked.

"No Inuyasha...in this era we don't often sell lizard in a supermarket..." Kagome thought as a picture of a lizard in plastic wrap in the meat section that had a sign that read '2 for 2.99.

"What's a supermarket?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind..." Kagome said. "Oh look! Mom left two onigris (A/N it's a rice ball with a filling inside) mmm my favorite, its jelly filled!" Kagome said as she started to heat them up in the microwave.

_I can't believe humans these days have all these things that do their tasks for them! It's so stupid! If they have all these brains that they used to 'invent' these things why don't they put it to use and actually hunt their food!? _Inuyasha thought.

"I guess I'll heat up some chicken and rice..." Kagome thought aloud as she started to reheat the chicken over the stove and dish out the rice. Kagome went from a various drawer and got out 2 pairs of chopsticks, two bowls, and two small plates.

_Ping!_ Onigris done! _beep beep beep beeeeeeeeep!_ Chicken is done!

Kagome served dinner and sat across from Inuyasha, They both ate and talked, about things like Naraku, and Sesshomaru.

"This is nice" Inuyasha said sweetly..."Its ain't charred lizard like Miroku makes..."

They both laughed, then after cleaning up they went into Kagome's back yard and watched the sunset, calling upon a moonless night. Inuyasha sat up in Kagome's dogwood tree, which was now full of sleeping pink flower buds. Kagome sat by her grandfather's Koi fish pond. She looked down at the red and white one, which they called Rose. Kagome's grandfather bought it when Kagome was born (A/N I know that's a little old for a fish, but it's a cute little touch). It was a large fish indeed, almost 18 inches long. The fish had also laid eggs, which she guarded with her life from the other fish in the pond, while her mate, a pure white Koi, brought her small fish pellets. Kagome's grandpa never had named that particular Koi but Kagome had secretly named it Inuyasha. The Koi reminded her so much of him. How it would not let any harm come to Rose, and how it always had a small hint of an attitude. Kagome put her forefinger lightly on top of the water, in an instant a small orange fish ran up to it and started to nibble lightly. Kagome had done that since she was a child. When the water settled, Kagome saw her reflection, she didn't know why but she looked so sad. Inuyasha, up in the tree saw her reflection as well.

_Why does she look so sad? She always looks sad...is it me? Hold it shes crying isn't she? Maybe...oh crap...she must've seen me and Kikyo the other night...blast it!_

Kagome silently teared, shattering her reflection in the water. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, and walked over to Kagome, he stood behind her, just looking at her. Kagome then saw his face behind her, it looked soft, and concerned.

"Inuyasha sniff don't worry sniff about me, it's just my allergies..." Kagome lied, she was secretly thinking about what happened the other night.

"Here," Inuyasha said lending a hand to help her up "I want to show you something that might cheer you up" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha led Kagome up into the dogwood tree, and had her sit on the branch that had a perfect view of the sunset. It was a beautiful sight, half of an enormous red sun was in view, with a pink and orange haze surrounding it, and at that one moment, two cranes flew cross the sunset at this moment.

Inuyasha smelled the salty tears, he looked at Kagome, she was crying again. Inuyasha felt hurt a little, his ears went back a little, as he edged near Kagome. "Sorry, that it made you sad", Inuyasha said tenderly.

"It's not that Inuyasha, I'm just thinking about something, tell me, Inuyasha, what are you thinking about at this moment?" Kagome asked as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled, but his smile was quickly erased, as the truth was about to leave his lips.

"Oh just three days ago, when you shot that cat demon with your arrow..." Inuyasha lied.

"Really? Because I'm thinking of that exact same night..." Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha.

"Oh yea that really nice..." Inuyasha began, trying to think of the ramen Kaede had made.

"Kiss" Kagome finished for him. "With Kikyo... don't you remember?" Kagome asked

"Kagome, you don't understand it's just that, Kikyo...she died trying to be with me, and she just looks so real..." Inuyasha tried to explain.

Kagome thought a moment "Inuyasha, look at me, aren't I real? When you hold me don't I feel real? Beneath my skin, lies a heart with your name in it, it is beating Inuyasha, beating because it is real and..." Kagome cried one tear that fell on Inuyasha's shoulder, and trailed down to his beating heart "it longs to be with you".Kagome said. She then closed her eyes and rested on Inuyasha's shoulder, and in her mind she cried herself to sleep.

The sun at this moment, went below the horizon, and Inuyasha changed into his dreaded human form.

"Kagome I love you, Kikyo, she just tricks me, into believing that she is still alive. When we go back I'll tell her, I'll slay her...for you my only love.

"And I with you" Kagome whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 A Loving Dream

Chapter 2, A Loving Dream

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and brought her inside, he walked up to her bedroom and laid her down in her bed. He pulled her pink covers up to her chin, and then retreated over to the end of her bed and leaned against the bed and closed his eyes, after taking a final wiff of the air to make sure they were safe.

Kagome's Dream

Inuyasha was standing at the edge of Kagome's Grandpa's Koi pond. He was looking down at the fish Inuyasha, it was swimming two and fro. Kagome walked up to him, a half inch away from his face. She looked at him, and then looked down at the pond, and saw Rose and Inuyasha together swimming side by side. Kagome hung her head low, and then Inuyasha lifted her chin up and kissed her. She in turn returned the kiss. Inuyasha brought her into an embrace and they just stood there like that for what seemed like hours, as cherry blossoms started to breeze around them, like and aurura. Then one single blossom, landed on Kagome's right ear. (A/N in hawaii, if a hawaiian dancer has one on her right it means that they are either engaged or married, if it is on the left it means that they are single.)

"nnngh" Kagome awoke, just to see if her dream was a reality, truth be told it was not, but Kagome, not being able to fall back asleep, crept out of bed and went towards the sleeping Inuyasha. It seemed only yesterday that the two had met, Kagome in the forest, walking over to Inuyasha and rubbing his ears. sigh Kagome looked at Inuyasha's human form. His long black hair, _I love you Inuyasha, please do not forget me_ Kagome whispered. Then Kagome went out side with her coat to the 'god' tree and sat back where Inuyasha had taken her. She looked down at the pond, and saw the seven fish swimming (A/N I know I didn't say that before but I am now so deal) Then she turned her head towards the sky and saw that the day was breaking. She imagined Inuyasha changing back into his human form (A/N speak of the devil!)

"Hey" Inuyasha called up at Kagome.

"Hey" Kagome smiled, the Hanyou was back to his oldself again and was looking up with his amber pools of light.

Kagome jumped down from the tree, and walked over to Inuyasha, who was now looking in the fish pond.

"Kagome, why is that fish next to those pebbles?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled "they aren't pebbles Inuyasha they are eggs, those are her babies, see, and that one is her mate" Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha (the fish)

"What are their names?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well that one is, Rose, and my Grandpa bought her when I was born, and that one there," She pointed at the white fish, "is Inuyasha, and right now we are the only two that know that". Kagome said.

"You named him....after..me?" Inuyasha complied.

"Yes, he reminded me a lot about you, so I secretly named him after you." Kagome said tenderly.

"why did your gramps pick out Rose when you were born?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"He told me later on, that it reminded him of such spirit I had and still do have," Kagome answered.

Just then the two fish, faced each other and then nuzzeled each other in a loving sort of way. (A/N normal fish behavior but awwww how cute)

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, looked in to those ppuppy brown eyes and pulled her into an embrace _just like my dream _Kagome thought, and then Returned the embrace.

End Chapter

okskies! how did ya like that one? did ya like it didyadidyadidyadidyadidya? Ok enough with the weirdness! I'm sorta having a writers block right now so if any of you guys have any ideas PLEASE! review or email me! in case ya don't know it's REVIEW!

.. lil person


	3. Chapter Three the Mall, AND Attack of th...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! :0

Chapter Three the Mall, AND Attack of the groceries!

Kagome and Inuyasha, stood there, embraced as if time had froze. Kagome just shut her eyes and tried to take it all in. Inuyasha just smiled and buried his face in Kagome's shoulder, When the sun finally came out of hiding, the two walked back inside, and started breakfast Inuyasha tried to figure out how to work the microwave and heat up some tea, but he ended up putting in the **metal** spoons as well as the mugs, and nearly set the microwave on fire had not Kagome hit stop at the last minute. Inuyasha just stood there cursing the microwave, and telling it to burn in hell. Kagome laughed, and remembered how when she and Sota were kids they had nearly blew up the microwave as well, trying to heat up popcorn in a metal bowl.

Kagome was proud that she had succsessfully made bacon, scrambled eggs, and ramen, for breakfst without setting the house on fire. Kagome and Inuyasha sat and ate and talked about things of the past, Kagome just gazed into Inuyasha's amber pools dreamily as Inuyasha spoke of how annoying Shippo was when he whined about Kagome being gone. Kagome and Inuyasha made plans for that day to go to the mall and pick out some clothes for Inuyasha.

The Mall

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the mall, Inuyasha grumbling about him having to wear the pants and t-shirt, and Kagome leading him towards the store they had to go to. When they finally got their, Inuyasha just stared at the store.

"Gapa?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, Inuyasha Gap." Kagome corrected.

Kagome led Inuyasha inside and picked out some drawstring jeans, for fear he won't understand how to use a zipper, (A/N I know there aren't any such things as draw string jeans but I just could'nt imagine Inuyasha in sweats.) A black 'go away and stay there' shirt, black and white Nikes, and a black baseball hat to cover his ears. Afterwards Inuyasha was forcefully locked in the changing room, the other people freaked out at his hesitation. Finally Kagome shoved him in there and locked him in. Inuyasha figured out everything except the shoes and shirt.

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Where does this thing you call a 'shirt' go?"

Kagome sweatdrop "Hold on," Kagome said, walking into the small room.

Kagome walked in to find the struggling Hanyou trying to get the sleeve hole over his head, only to find that it wouldn't work. giggle Kagome walked over to the half dressed Hanyou and helped him put on his shirt. Then his shoes, which Inuyasha winced back pain since he was so used to being barefoot.

sniff "What's that?" Inuyasha got up and out of the dressing room and started to sniff the store, people just looked at him thinking he was a maniac, and continued with there shopping.

"What is it Inuyasha what do you smell?"Kagome asked worried.

"Naraku." Inuyasha said as he looked out of the store.

"Kagome, I don't think Kagura destroyed the well on accident, I think we are in the middle of one of Naraku's traps." Inuyasha said looking at the people crowding in the mall.

"But why would he trap us here in my time?" Kagome wondered aloud.

On there way out of the mall, Kagome stopped at ShopSmart and went to pick up some groceries. As the two walked through the meat section Inuyasha was looking intently at one particular item.

"Kagome I thought you said they don't sell lizard..."Inuyasha mentioned looking at the meat packages.

"WHAT!?" Kagome Shrieked and ran over to find a small lizard about 2 inches long, squirming through the packages, Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears, but even with the hat on it still hurt.Tomatoes flew through the air, carrots pegged innocent children,Evil Mushrooms cackled well--Evily! And Hit people in the head knocking them out unconsious, cans of veggies and fruits tripped old people CHAOS! SIMPLY ATTACKING GROCERY CHAOS! The workers cleaned up the mess, and Inuyasha and Kagome left Cracking up over the Fact that a lizard basically destroyed a market.

They left the market and headed home, but on the way they saw a horse and chariot.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't ridden in one of these since I was little!" Kagome exclaimed hopping in.

"Come on Kagome we don't have time to be fooling around like this!" Inuyasha said glaring at the chariot.

"Kagome gave him the puppy dog face and said "But don't you think it would be nice to ride home in a horse drawn Chariot?" She asked tenderly.

Inuyasha stepped in and sat next to Kagome "feh" He muttered. But Kagome didn't care, she was to busy enjoying herself and **still** laughing about the freak-grocery-lizard incident.

When the driver pulled up at Kagome's empty driveway Kagome paid the man 6.50 and went inside.

Well Sorry to end it there But Inuyasha is coming on! lol how Ironic! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Naraku's Plan

Naraku's Plan

Naraku sat on a park bench and reviewed his evil plan to kill Inuyasha and Kagome.

_This is going just as planned! Kagura was to destroy that well, and lock Inuyasha and Kagome out of the feudal era away from their pathetic friends. Then I will portray their teacher tommorow and try and confuse Inuyasha, whilst also getting him in trouble with the school, then when they least expect it I will surprise them and Kill them once and for allstealing their shards and Inuyasha's tetusaiga!_

SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE WROLD I KNOW! But be grateful humans of earth! (you can tell I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboradddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddhjgkdfdnkdsnjgfksnhfsjknhjgknmvnjkslrjoti9ifvs;plkdoaksdmknv .) Huh what happened yawn anyways please R&R Throws evil mushrooms at people who do not R&R EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Oh yea I'm awake now)


	5. Chapter 5 A Tear of Worry

Chapter 5 A Tear of Worry

"Inuyasha, are you sure you smelled Naraku at the mall,?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! No one can mistake his stench, I had it for a minute but then I lost it in that crowd, he must be hiding there or at least somewhere near to try and disquise himself."Inuyasha Pondered.

"But why wouldn't Naraku try and trap all of us, you know Sango and the others, and try to kill us, I mean wouldn't he get it over with in one shot?" Kagome thought.

"He thinks that if he seperates us, he will be able to weaken the group" "But he picked the wrong ones to go first!" Inuyasha said triumphantly as he pulled out the rusty form of the tetusaiga.

"Come on Inuyasha! Lets go check and see if the well is working!" Kagome said as she ran to the well.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha ran and dove after the Miku who had tripped over her cat Buyo (A/N haha bet you forgot he was there! ) And started to fall into the well.

Down The Well

"There! It's Finally Finished!" Sango said backing away from a new completed well.

"Miroku go get Kaede, we will need her spiritual powers, and scrolls, to get this up and running again"Sango called over her shoulder.

Kirara rubbed around Sango's ankles, as she looked down into the well, "Inuyasha, Kagome, I just hope you come back In one peice," a tear of worry dropped into the endless well, leading back to her friend's side of time.

"Nnngh Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome.

"My hand, uhh nnngh" Kagome said in pain.

"what the.." Inuyasha stared at the wound on the miku's hand, _she must of cut it on a rock, when she fell_, Inuyasha Thought._Oh god! I could of prevented this!_ Inuyasha cursed angrily.

Just Then,

"Oh?" under Kagome's palm Sango's tear landed and cured the wound even though Sango had no spiritual powers or intention of doing so, but maybe it was the girl's longingness for her one true best friends that healed the wound.

Inuyasha smelled the saltiness and walked over to Kagome, "are you crying?" he asked, "no, look smell my palm, it smells like someone had just cried on it" Kagome said holding out her palm. Inuyasha sniffed it, and smelled not only the tear, but Sango's scent as well.

"Kagome! That's Sango's tear!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sango's?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura's blade must not have severed all of the magic! There must be only a little left!" Inuyasha said.

_Why was Sango crying? _Kagome thought _Was she crying for me? She must miss us terribly, Oh Sango! Don't let go of hope!_

Thankyou YE Faithful Viewers! I won't be writing anymore untill after Christmas! Sorry! I just Have all of these gifts and jewelery I have to make and jewerly boxes I have to paint! Uh what's a girl to do huh? Anyways sorry for the short chappie, But hey it wasn't as bad as last time! 8(

Sorryies!

Huggles the people who will wait and will not give up! :-P


	6. Chapter 6 A Loving Kiss

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha ::glare::

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well, and got inside to fix her hand. Then (A/N dunt dunt da) Kagome called her school and arragned for Inuyasha to come with her to school tommorow because she didn't want him alone while Naraku was loose. In 20 minutes a car arrived from the school board and dropped of Inuyasha's uniform.

"Great, thanks.." Kagome waved as the driver pulled away.

"huh"?

"DEMON! STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME"! Inuyasha yelled as he started to pull out the tetsuaiga.

Kagome vein

"huh? Kagome wait DON'T"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was seconds from, covering her mouth to make her not shout out the dreaded word.

Inuyasha groan

As Inuyasha tried to become consious again,Kagome led him to the backyard onto the huge rock, which was at the edge of the pond, that Kagome's grandfather got from the mountains, which was big enough for two to sit down. Kagome told him about school, and how to behave when he was there.

"You have to be considerate to the teachers Inuyasha, If you don't, bad things will happen." Kagome warned.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"They will reveal your secret" Kagome said messing around with Inuyasha knowing that he will think she means his secret that happens on the new moon, when she only meant hime being a Hanyou.

"they will WHAT?" calm down Inuyasha," Kagome soothed patting him on the arm, "I meant you being a Hanyou" Kagome added.

"Oh" Inuyasha said feeling quite stupid.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, inches away from one another then Inuyasha took the Shikon No Tama shard from Kagome's Necklace, and twidled it in his fingers and smiled at its light that lit their faces. They smiled at one another, then looked off into the setting sun.

"Ikutsu no gishi gas shita i maka o zin tos ee zinthros" Kaede encanted over the well trying to get it back into gear. (A/N I have NO idea what those words mean, so don't try to cast a spell with them or anything 00)

"Shippo," Sango called over to the weary fox cub who was sick and tired of jumping up and down to see if the well worked.

"FINE!" The agitated cub answered back.

"Shippo, Sango and Kaede are just trying to bring Kagome back for you" Miroku added, patting the cub on his back.

Shippo walked over to the well stood on the wood, and did a 'action hero' kind of jump and then they all herd a echoing _thump_ at the bottom of the well.

"I don't think its working" called the weary Kitsune. Shippo pulled out his transformation leaf and put it on his head, "TRANSFORM" he said, and turned into his pink headed baloon transformation and floated out of the well.

Kagome and Inuyasha got ready for dinner and had some sushi, and ramen. Then they went upstairs and Kagome gave Inuyasha a towel, and a bar of soap. Kagome then lead him into the bathroom.

"Look, when you turn the knob.." Kagome turned the knob for hot water, to the point where it was warm, Inuyasha jumped "no no its not bad or anything," Kagome reassured, "Its nice see," Kagome put her hand under the warm water now gushing out of the shower. Kagome then showed Inuyasha how to turn it off, and pulled the stopper, just in case he got afraid of the water leaving the tub and decided to investigate. As Inuyasha got into the shower, Kagome went into her room and got into her PJ's, and turned on her radio, listening to Boa, one of her Favorite artist.

In the Shower

URGGGG! Inuyasha frustarted, tried to grab the soap. When he did finally get grasp of it, he squeezed it to hard and nearly broke Kagome's bathroom window. He then submerged his face into the dirty water and beared one claw to peirce the soap to his finger. Feeling Triumphant he scrubbed himself with it that way, even though after he got out his left pointer finger hurt a little. He towel dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist, and then he curiously bent down and watched the brown water swirl down the drain, pondering on where it might be going. Inuyasha then made his way to Kagome's room, and she gave him his Kimono (once again I have no clue what it is really called) which she had washed in the washing machine. He pulled it on, and then watched Kagome listen to the song coming out of the box. _Why wouldn't she just sing it herself, she has a beautiful voice..._Inuyasha thought, he then watched a she lip singed every heart. He sat back to back to her and listened.

"Why don't you just sing it your self?" Inuyasha said, with a slight hint of 'do you think your not good enough or something?' in his voice.

"You want to hear me sing huh?" Kagome said wit a hint of 'of course I can' in her voice.

"If your sure you can!" Inuyasha said playfully.

Kagome turned down the music, and sat back down and lightly leaned on his back,giving him a 'here I go' kind of signal.

"Ikustu namida shitara

Every Heart

Sumano nano ni

They both turned heads at the end of the song, so close that their noses were touching. and then the two gave each other a loving kiss. They then turned and faced each other, both suprised at what they each just did. Inuyasha brought Kagome into an embrace, and they both sat there, for what seemed like eternity, and then Inuyasha opened his eyes, and said, "Kagome, my precious sweet Kagome, I'll never let you go". "Kagome just buried her face into the Hanyou's shoulder and said, "Inuyasha,in my heart, you know I have written upon it your name, I have stained your name in my heart with blood, and it will never be erased. Never"

The two fell asleep like that, Never forgeting the words they had spoken that night, writing them in their memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ok as you can tell I have a tendancy to leave things kinda cliche' like that at the end of my chapters....well DEAL with it! anyways ish not over yet...I'm thinking of having Kikyo come in one of the next chapters, and she almost kills Kagome and Inuyasha has to choose whether or not he will slay Kikyo or let Kagome fall to her death....(its gonna be in the forest near a waterfall...) anyways ish not gonna be the next chappie! Yes I know this is a lil gushy but dun worry (be Happy) it will speed up and become a lil bit more actionish soon enough

(in a Kung fu guys voice)

Young Grasshopper,

Please, REVIEW!

WASABI IS HOT!! pants


	7. Chapter 7 Substitute Villian?

Chapter 7 Substitute Villian?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

_Beep beep beep beeeeeep beep beep_ Inuyasha groaned and turned towards Kagome's alarm clock, which was blinking 6:00am. _How the hell does this thing turn off? _Inuyasha pondered. He started pushing all sorts of buttons, and turned a couple dials, only exceeding in making the sound louder. Kagome groaned, and turned over on her side facing Inuyasha's back which was tense with frustration. She felt the urge to spook him, so she got her pillow, a wacked him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Inuyasha asked starting to get Kagome back with a pillow.

Kagome giggled. "I was tempted." Kagome said innocently.

"Well today is the day you have to go to school Inuyasha" Kagome said handing him his uniform.

"Aw do I have to?" Inuyasha asked a little annoyed that he actually had to be _polite_ at this place Kagome called school.

"Yes" Kagome said witha little bit of a hint of 'I know how you feel' in her voice.

The two trudged downstairs, and Kagome poured Inuyasha and herself some Kashii (A/N its cereal) and milk. As the two ate, Kagome eyed the clock making sure the two had enough time to get to school on time. This annoyed Inuyasha, because he thought it was stupid to measure time, he thought things just took as long as they took and their was no need to try and schedule things when they were most likely going to take longer anyway.

Kagome ran upstairs and threw on her uniform, and brushed out her hair while Inuyasha changed in the bathroom. Then Kagome taught Inuyasha how to use toothpaste

(A/N OMG).

"See, you just take this cap off..." Kagome screwed off the tootpaste lid, "and put it on the tooth brush" Kagomesquirted some toothpaste on a spair toothbrush for Inuyasha and her usual pink one. When Inuyasha held the the tooth brush up to his face to brush, the strong minty smell hurt his nose badly. He had to hold his arm up while he brushed his teeth the whole time because of the scent.

"Come on Inuyasha, we are gonna have to ride my bike 'cause we're late." kagome called halfway out the door.

Inuyasha, who was playing with Boyu, put him down, and went outside, wearing the tight black uniform, and jumped on the back of Kagome's bike and the two headed off. When they arrived at the school, everyone just stared at Inuyasha, (A/N o and if you were wondering Inuyasha is wearing a hat) as if he was some sort of giant green bean (A/N RANDOMNESS!) Kagome just smiled and claimed he was her distant cousin.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the side, and said "Inuyasha, when the teachers ask you your name you are gonna say it is Sarafu ok? and When they call your name, it means they want you to answer a question, and if you know the answer to something raise your hand, and hopefully they will call on you if not put your hand down." Kagome breathed in heavily for she spoke so much so fast.

Their first class was History, and when they got there Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome, and then the teacher motioned for him to come up to the front. Kagome grew tense wondering what would happen.

"It seems today we have a new student, everyone, meet Sarafu he will be joining us for today" The fat birdlike teacher said with a bony white hand digging into Inuyasha's shoulder. (A/N 00 doesn't that get on your nerves when they do that?)

Inuyasha went and sat down, while the teacher started to talk about how important that year's food drive was and how they were supposed to bring in sweet potatoes and then moved on to talking about her neice and how she put too many marshmallows in the sweetpotatoes one year. She spoke of this and her fat family for the whole 90 minute period and never got around to a lesson.

"Ok next we have gym class, here" Kagome handed Inuyasha a white T-Shirt and Blue shorts "put these on in there and meet me out here" Kagome pointed to the boys locker room. When the two were finished they swiftly walked out to the gymnasium, to be barked at by the gym teacher.

"OK today we are going to have a little game of dodgeball" she looked at the nerds in the corner as if to say, 'you are going to die' .

Kagome explained the game to Inuyasha and then the teacher turned on a cd player so they could listen to Evanescence while they played War/Dodgeball. Kagome laughed as she pegged some girl with the dodgeball and watched Inuyasha run around like a nut driving people into the ground. Kagome jammed to the song 'Bring me to life' as they played.

_How can you see into my eyes?_

_Like open doors_

_bringing you down into my core_

_when I become so known_

_with every soul_

_this spirit is sleeping somewhere cold_

_untill you find that there indeed is_

_home_

_(wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(can't wake up) wake me up inside_

_wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from my dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before i come undone_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

After the game, Kagome and Inuyasha changed and headed to Science class. When they arrived, Kagome noticed that they had a sub and knew that everyone was gonna get rowdy.

The substitute swept up in front of the class like a wind, and stood infront of the chalkboard.

"sit, you will not be confrontational in this class and you will do the tasks your teacher has left for you." The sub said cooly, and then smirked at Inuyasha and Kagome who were sitting in the back, although Inuyasha however was sniffing the air quietly and frowning at the scent. He knew that scent, it was Naraku, and it was coming from the front of the class. He gave Kagome a look but she didn't understand.

"Sarafu, please come to the front of the class" Naraku hissed.

Inuyasha walked up knowing that he could slice him into mince meat, but did not want to get Kagome in trouble for it.

"Sarafu, we do not allow hats in Science class, please remove your hat." Naraku hissed knowing that he was about to cause tormental chaos.

"heh make me" Inuyasha muttered, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Remove your hat" Kagome was terrified, sitting in the back just gawking at Inuyasha wishing she could help.

"MAKE ME!" Inuyasha roared, and then was only a hair from Naraku's stupid sham of a human body when he said "that's right make me Naraku" Inuyasha quietly hissed.

Naraku smiled evily and then lifted one hand up and plucked Inuyasha's hat right off. Inuyasha went to cover his ears, but the whole class saw it and the whole class was astonished. Kagome darted up to Inuyasha and took him out of the class room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome quietly yelled.

"It's Naraku Kagome! I know his scent!" Inuyasha explained.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked quietly looking at her feet.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, "we can't stay here, he is plotting something, and in a place like this, we are basically out numbered 100 to 2, believe me with these other teachers around, they won't understand they will just stick up for him since he is considered one of them" Inuyasha said, with his forehead rested lightly on top of her head.

"Well I guess we can fake we have fevers..." Kagome thought aloud.

"What's a fever?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is something that gets you out of school" Kagome said "Come on" Kagome led Inuyasha to her locker and got out a mini flash light slipped it in her pocket, went to science class excused them to the nurse, and made their way down to her office. When they got there, the nurse whipped out 2 thermometers and stuck them in their mouths, and then went out to the School's office to pick up her mail. Kagome took out the Flashlight and took Inuyasha's thermometer and hers and pressed it agains the bulb. When it started to heat up a little bit, Kagome switched it to the desk lamp on the Nurse's desk. When the temperature reached a womping 100.7 she stuck them back in their mouths in the nick of time for the nurse had just turned the corner when they stuck them in their mouths.

"Whoa Nellie you too better get home and into bed before this spreads, whatever you have it doesn't look good." the nurse gave them 2 slips to go home. Inuyasha insisted on changing into his regular attire, so he changed before they headed out back onto Kagome's bike and back to Kagome's house, but when they got their they were in for a big surprise.

CLIFF HANGER! LOL SIGH IT'S 2:19AM...DO YA THINK I SHOULD GET REST?....NAH! pLEASE R&R BE4 I FALL ASLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP JKJDKNMKSTNJIOFGOPREKTPORKDPJOP Huh? what happened? oh no not again! lol


	8. Chapter 8 Kikyo and Naraku

Chapter 8 Kikyo...&...Naraku?

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped, and looked at Kagome's doorstep. There stood a woman with long black hair, with bangs that covered her entire forehead. She had pale skin and deep endless stone gray eyes, that had lost the glint of fire that they had long ago. She wore a white haori blouse (A/N ?) with red haori pants. She seemed to be of age 25 and had no smile on her face, just a look of hate and despisation.

"Kikyo...?" Inuyasha asked starting towards her with an outstrecthed hand.

_Oh no Kikyo you ain't gonna steal him this time!_ Kagome thought angrily, she despised the excuse of a living woman for all she was and all she ever will be.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded as she stepped beside Inuyasha, grabbing a bit of his red Haori in her fingertips and holding tightly.

"I have come for the remaining peices of the Shikon No Tama" Kikyo said sternly.

"Well look sorry to dissapoint you but we don't have em!" Kagome lied .

"Do not lie to me fool! I can sense the jewel fragments as well as you and the jewel's aura is the strongest near you!" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha who had been quiet through all of this spoke "why do you want them so badly Kikyo? Me and Kagome just need that chunk Naraku's got and then it will be restored again..." _And I'll become a full demon!_ Inuyasha thought.

"My master summons me Inuyasha, he states that I must take the rest from you!" Kikyo quietly said as she started towards Inuyasha,_ Then I shall steal the completed jewel from Naraku and destroy him with it! _Kikyo thought.

"Whoa!" Kagome said jumping in front of Inuyasha.

"What are you doing wench!?" Inuyasha yelled, "I can take care of myself you know!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome, feeling hurt, gathered up her wits and through them at Inuyasha like knives "You IDIOT! can't you see she is just trying to steal our shards?!" Kagome screamed._ And his heart..._ Kagome thought as she looked up at the Hanyou who seemed very confused but determined.

"Alright, well who's this 'master' your talking about?" Inuyasha questioned Kikyo.

"His name is Naraku, and you will do well to stand back and heed his words." Kikyo said slowly.

"What? I ain't gonna 'heed' anything! KIKYO!" Inuyasha ran over and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Whats wrong with you? You were never like this!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl softly.

Kagome feeling stupid, ran over to her bike and sped off, to central park and then into the Park's woods. _Why that two timing JERK! After what happened between us...how could he just go do that? And infront of ME! Hey where am I?_ Kagome looked around at her surroundings, it was dark, the trees were bare, and outlined in a small navy blue light, and then she saw it. Two violet eyes, and an outline of a tall figure, long black hair about to his mid back, wrapped in a monkey form.

"Naraku?" Kagome spat.

The man said nothing, but then he held his hands up, and Kagome was pushed back with amazing force she got pushed back into a tree and her head wobbled uselessly to the ground. Naraku walked up to her, and took a small dagger and cut Kagome's throat, a bit. He sprinkled a bit of powder of some kind and then pursued to watch the girl as she suffered. Her blood dripped down to the small vial of Jewel shars that were hung around her neck. The Blood seeped through the cork lid, and spread onto the jewel shards. The Jewel shards then turned a black glowing color and flew into Naraku's hands.

"Ah perfect, tainted with hate and spite, just what I need! the impurity of the skion jewel" Naraku hissed as he shoved them into a small pouch.

"Kiky dear, tend to this wench while I go have some fun with these!" Naraku laughed as he started towards the edge of the woods. Kikyo then emerged from the darkness.

"You! You interfere constantly! well that will end now!" Kikyo spoke as she then with two fingers touched Kagome's forehead pushing her back against the trunk of the tree. Kagome gasped as she fell back, her eyelids slammed shut in pain. She was trapped in a spell caught in a battle within her own mind. Her soul was battling to be freed, and crying at the same time. The cut on her neck worsened as the poison seeped in.

"Inu...ya..sha" she uttered one last word before falling into a never ending sleep.

Haha! want more? the R&R for crying out loud!

Next Chapter: Kagome's Fate and Kikyo's defeat.

It is fun higlighting lines.... highlights


	9. Chapter9Kagome's Fate and Kikyo's defeat

Chapter 9 Kagome's Fate and Kikyo's defeat

Kikyo held Inuyasha in her arms, burying her pale face into his shoulder._ Where's Kagome? I can't smell her scent anymore..._ Inuyasha thought as he looke over Kikyo's black hair._ I don't smell Kikyo's scent either, then this must be...!_ Kikyo's eyes flashed open.

"A PUPPET?" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed at the fake priestess. "Why that Naraku always toying with people's hearts! He'll pay for this!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched the form turn into a wooden doll with a peice of Kikyo's hair wrapped around it.

"Kagome can't be to far, I mean..." Inuyasha stoppped to sniff the air, "mortals can't go to far that fast anyway so..." Inuyasha then heard in his head the echo of Kagome's voice,

"Inu...ya...sha" uttered the whispering voice of Kagome.

"Ka..gome?" Inuyasha asked aloud as he tried to listen for more, but none came.

"She's...in pain." Inuyasha stated. "I got to get to her!"

Inuyasha sped off still in his red haori, a mere blur to all with normal vision.

The body of Kagome still lay in the forest, still trying to break free of the spell. The poison that had been sprinkled on her cut, had spread, and Kagome was on the virge of death, the wound lay open and untreated now turning a gruesome purple color, the blood dripping down Kagome's shirt.

"Inu...ya...sha" her mind screamed.

"Inu...ya...sha" Kagome's voice spoke wearily in Inuyasha's worried mind.

"damn, where is she?" Inuyasha thought aloud as he wandered through central park.

"Hey wait a minute..." Inuyasha stood on tip-toe and sniffed the air, "She is here!" Inuyasha said as he started to follow Kagome's scent as quickly as he could into the forest.

"She's around here some where..."Inuyasha said as he was a mere 100ft away from the dying Kagome.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent untill he was still 10ft away, but he still saw her, leaning on her side, limp, and her only sign of life was her very slow breathing.

Inuyasha ran over to her and held her upper front in his arms, and buried his face into her soft raven hair. He saw her gash, and went quickly over to it and tore a bit of his Haori off to stop the bleeding, making sure to prop up her head. He knew that he had to get her wounds cleaned up, but he didn'tknow how to use any modern medicine for a wound like that. He picked her up, bridal-style,with her head leaning against his chest, as he walked off following Naraku's scent._ Damn you Naraku! How dare you do this to Kagome! _Inuyasha looked down at the innocent girl, she looked like she was fighting a ferocious battle, and Inuyasha felt stupid not being able to help her. He kept walking, his head bowed so that you could not see his amber eyes, and followed Naraku. _He got her into this and he's gonna bring her out! _Inuyasha thought.

"Nnngh..."Kagome mumbled as she started to twist back and forth in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he set the girl on her feet Kagome's eyes flew open, emitting her puppy brown eyes.

"Never again." Kagome uttered as she began to collapse to the ground, although Inuyasha was there to catch her when she fell.

"Kagome! Kagome say something!" Inuyasha yelled at the limp girl as he shook her shoulders.

Inuyasha sighed and continued carrying Kagome through the night.

_That idiot Inuyasha! Walking right into my trap! I'll kill him and then steal that girl Kagome...I'll enslave her and use her as if she was my own duplicate living Kikyo...all to myself._ naraku thought as he looked into his looking glass held by Kagura in a cave carved into the side of a large hill._ What luck that i found that spring that transported me to the future! But that tendant said:_

Naraku Flash back

_"Do not go in that Spring!" the old man who swept the cave's floor._

_"feh! What's wrong with it old man?" Naraku asked twirling his finger curiously._

_All of a sudden a swirling pink and blue light formed in the spring, a black hole forming in the center. Naraku put his foot in the hole and was being sucked in, and he calmly did not hestitate to follow through the whole ordeal.Naraku was sucked into the present and dropped into the very cave he was standing in. He found that the spring was still there, so he used this as a way to plot a plan to kill Inuyasha. Then after that I'll keep Kagome to myself and then go back and kill the others. I can't wait to get my hands on that girl!_

_End flash Back_

"heh heh heh" Naraku chuckled as he walked out to the opening of the cave and looked at the soon-to-be-dusk sky.

Inuyasha knew he was closing in on Naraku's scent. He was in a real hilly region and was still waiting for Kagome to snap out of it. Inuyasha stopped to let the injured girl down, trying to stop the bleeding with the torn peice of fabric. He looked at the girl as he held her close trying to keep her warm._ In less than one day Naraku managed to come and ruin everything for me and Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought as he continued on his walk, slowly as he sniffed out the white baboon. _How can mortals stand their bodies? So weak and defensless...Never being able to fight back...wait that's not true...Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.......Kagome....always fight back when we are in battle...wait he's here! _Inuyasha thought as his nose traced naraku to a small cave carved into the right side of one of the hills. He jumped from boulders and rocks to get to the opening. When he did get to the opening, he swooped down with Kagome still in his arms, her chin rested peacfully on his shoulder. Inuyasha landed without another step forward, and disgustedly glared at Naraku's disguise of a monkey.

"Naraku."

"Inuyasha, you have come to help your dear Kagome I see..." He said with a small grin on his shadowed face.

"YOU! what did you do to Kagome." Inuyasha yelled lurching forward but being steady with Kagome's limp body.

"Oh please, half demon, she's bound to death as we speak, but don't worry there's always this young lady..." Naraku hissed as he held out a hand following the entrance of Kikyo.

"Kikyo...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THIS BASTARD!?" Inuyasha screamed at the relatively calm girl.

"Why Inuyasha...do you really value _that _girl's life rather you do your own or _mine_? Kikyo asked with an evil grin on her face as Inuyasha stared at her with a blank exspression on his face.

"This has nothing to do with you...you...wench!"

"What do you mean Inuyasha? It is always about me! Remember? You said you haven't stopped thinking about me for a single day!" Kikyo mocked.

Just then Kagome rised, and walked over beside Kikyo.

"Ka- Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, with an outstretched hand.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said slowly with tears in her eyes, "You left me...you betrayed me...you...you..." Kagome spoke in rage as her smooth hands balled into fists

"I did NOT betray you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled softly.

"Then what about me? Did you _not _betray me as well...?" Kikyo asked innocently.

Inuyasha looked at the two women that he so dearly treasured, to the left stood Kikyo, who he was tricked into having a mutual feelings of hate for one another, and to the right, stood Kagome, who always cared and was just so incredibly beautiful. But on the left also stood the same woman who still wanted to kill him and seemed to be working for Naraku...

"Well, how did Kagome suddenly come back to life?" Inuyasha asked.

"FOOL, I created the poison powder and I can easily bring her back with a simple little incantation, though you were to blinded to notice." Kikyo hissed.

"Kagome...is that......you?" Inuyasha asked curious, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Yes Inuyasha, now please make your decision before I...."

Kikyo lunged at Kagome grabbing hold of her by the neck, Inuyasha started towards her but with a simple hand gesture Kikyo shot Inuyasha paralyzed against the cave wall. Kikyo held Kagome over the cliff holding he fate in the palm of her hand (literally) and spoke,

"You will never interfere! I am so sick of you coming by (Kikyo tightened her grip on Kagome's neck) stealing my soul (her grip tightened again) and shattering Inuyasha's soul, (Kikyo whispered to Kagome) just Like the Shikon No Tama jewel." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's bewildered look trying to speak although no words came out, and then Kagome's dying face, she glanced once more and then let go of her grip, letting Kagome fall to her doom. Inuyasha mouthed out a scream, Kikyo laughed at this knowing he could not speak, and let him suffer, and returned to Naraku at the back of the cave.

_Damn that wench! I'm going to get out of this...nnngh...if it's the last thing I do! _Inuyasha thought as he struggled to break free of the invisible barrier. Inuyasha slashed at it with his claws, even tried to use tetsuaiga to slash through it but even that didn't work. He finally thought of what Myoga had said when he first got that sword:

"...You have to have faith in it's demonic powers Master Inuyasha..!"

Then he remebered what Kagome had said to him,

"...I believe in you! Don't you?"

Inuyasha drew in a breath, he then took the sword and looked at it in his clawed hands. _Well old man, you better help me on this one!_ Inuyasha thought as he drew back the sword and saw that the tetsuaiga was pulsing, glowing a deep red. He threw it to the ground, causing an almost wave-crashing affect as it broke through the barrier.

Kikyo poked her head out of a little corner hearing the clash, and noticed that inuyasha was walking around freely, and proceeded to confront him as well.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said in amazement.

Inuyasha bowed his head as a trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth," No one ever touches Kagome, not even you Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke looking up at the murderer.

"You seem upset Inuyasha..." Kikyo said evily.

"you..you...murderer" Inuyasha screamed as he charged at Kikyo with the tetsuaiga. He shut his eyes as he peirced her flesh not wanting to see her hurt but knew that when he broke her flesh that he meant it.

"You truly do love that mortal" Kikyo said falling to the ground in a pool of blood. Inuyasha stood over her body covered in her blood. He then shuddered as he went to look over the cliff, but didn't see any trace of Kagome's raven hair, but he could smell her, then he saw it. Kagome was holding on to a root for dear life under a brush growing on the side of the hill. Inuyasha immediatley darted down as far as he could to help her but was still a good 3-4 feet away.

"Inu...yasha" Kagome said looking up with a struggling face.

"Kagome, I'm sorry...I...I..."Inuyasha stuttered as he searched for words.

"Inuyasha it's ok I...understand..."kagome said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Here, let me help you, hold on a little longer." Inuyasha said as he decided he was going to shimmy down the vines, and then jump up catching Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha started to use his toes to hang on to the vines, and slid down, he then inched to the right using his claws to dig into the dirt-rock side of the hill. he found a small ledge about 2 inches wide in which he would use to push off of to jump, it was a one shot chance, if he failed, he and Kagome would lose their lives. Inuyasha pushed as hard as he could against the rock and leaped up, when he came near Kagome he grabbed her around her small waist and shot up, he just made it almost falling back off the ledge when he got up. As soon as they were up Inuyasha made sure Kagome was all right.

"How's that gash on your neck?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's fine,how about you? I mean are you okay?" Kagome asked slightly worried.

"This is nothing, but whatever pain I went through must've been ten times worse for you..." Inuyasha said slowly.

Kagome blushed, and then they both heard footsteps, they stood up abruptly, facing the one soul who brought them into this.

"Inuyasha." Naraku said.

Inuyasha growled, and Kagome stood beside him holding onto his arm.

End Chap

Whoot! 3 reviews on gaia and one on FF how much I accomplish! hahaha anyway...this is almost over...maybe 2 more chapters, that's it....


	10. Chapter 10 Onigumo's Heart

Chapter 10 Onigumo's Heart

Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! Wish I had some more... begs like a poor man PLEASE! hahaguess I should be thankfulfor what I got...What ever on with the fic!

"Naraku, you did all of this, making a fake Kikyo to draw me and Kagome apart, poisoning Kagome, and making the real Kikyo try and Kill Kagome, all for what? some stupid jewel shards when you have a giant peice of your own." Inuyasha said cooly.

"Yes Inuyasha but you miss the point, my goal was not only the jewel shards but also your death." Naraku said unveiling the monkey pelt from his body.

"feh! In your dreams! I'd never fall to the hands of someone like you!" Inuyasha said drawing his sword.

"You jerk! Your the guy who tried to kill me! Well your gonna pay for that!" Kagome challenged, taking the bow and the quiver of arrows that were strapped to the now dead Kikyo's back.

"Kagome stay behind me, I'll handle it..." Inuyasha began.

"No way! You can't take him down by yourself, so don't worry about me and get going" Kagome said sternly drawing her arrow back as far as she could, the pink light forming from the tip of the head flowing back to Kagome's raven hair.

Inuyasha took one last glance at Kagome and then drew back the tetsuaiga and slamed it into the ground, picking it up and then charging it at Naraku. Naraku laughed at this as he dodged the attack, but then Kagome's arrow, ripped his sleeve and landed aimlessly into the spring behind him. The swirling pink and blue light with the black hole in the middle formed in the spring, and caught Inuyasha's glance.

"Heh that's where you've been getting through huh Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he lept towards Naraku with Tetsuaiga.

Inuyasha shot Kagome a glance meaning to follow him and she nodded in return, waiting for his next move.

"Watch this Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted at the feind you was now at the opening of the cave. Inuyasha lept towards Kagome grabbed her by her waist and lept into the hole, bringing them back to the feudal era, back where each of them belonged.

"Phew, " Inuyasha said walking out of the cave into the feudal era, with Kagome still grasping on to his arm. He noticed she was a bit flustered, so calmly took her hand into his, and smiled as he spoke.

"It's ok Kagome, We can beat him, you and me" Inuyasha said as he gave her hand a warm squeeze.

Kagome looked up at him, and then out over the rocky cliff, where they were standing.

"Hey! Isn't the same cliff as Onigumo's?" Kagome asked, starting to walk around the cliff's side.

"Yea I think it is, that spring in the cave must be a cave on the other side of Onigumo's cave!"Inuyasha said walking with her.

Small flakes of snow began to fall around them, frosting Kagome's raven hair, and dusting Inuyasha's red haori.

"Snow? in late spring?"Kagome asked looking up at the white crystals as the frosted her eyelashes.

"What the...This has to be Naraku...but why the heck would he do this?" Inuyasha pondered.

"Maybe he is mourning Kikyo's death...?" Kagome thought aloud, looking up into the sky.

"Why would he do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well part of his heart is still Onigumo's right? So maybe, his heart got the better of him..." Kagome explained.

"feh whatever!" Inuyasha said turning his head in the other direction.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"What was what for" he said still looking away from her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

Inuyasha turned and faced her, "Kagome...I'm...scared." Inuyasha said.

Kagome put her hand softly on his shoulder, "Inuyasha I..." Kagome tried again, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Inuyasha laid his hand on her hand comfortly and spoke "I swear, what ever happens I won't let Naraku kill you, I'll always protect you." Inuyasha said meaningfully.

They both smiled at each other, and looked into each other's orbs, for what seemed like eternity, ntill Kagome broke the silence.

"Come on, let's head back to the village, maybe we can find Sango and the others and meet up with them." Kagome said, taking Inuyasha's hand .

"Ok"Inuyasha said recieving Kagome hand.

When the two arrived at the village, they were greeted by a bouncy Shippo.

"InuyashaKagomeyourbackImissedyousooooooooooomcuhandMirokuwasapervertandSangoslappedhimandwefixedthewellbutwethinkthecursecanonlybebrokenbyNaraku'sdeath!" Shippo said taking in a long breath after finishing.

"Wow Shippo!"Kagome said cheerfully _Although Icouldn't understand half of what you were saying..._ Kagome thought.

"annoying little brat" Inuyasha mumbled, walking with Kagome over to Kaede's hut to see their friends, Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome Inuyasha your back!" Sango exclaimed, giving Kagome a hug.

"Yes, but we need your help, Nraku's back, and he is really after us now." Kagome said.

"What happened?" The curious monk Miroku asked walking up beside Sango, while Sango gave him a warning glare.

Inuyasha and Kagome told them of how Nraku had it set up all from the start, and how Inuyasha had slain Kikyo.

"Oh That's what he's plotting huh?" Sango said as she stepped behind a screen and changed into her exterminator uniform.

"Well we are with you guys, all to the end"Miroku said confidently, yet weirdly.

Sango came out and got her Hiraikotsu while Kirara trotted behind her, "To all extents." Sango said, fastening on her gas mask.

"Let's get that bastard!" Inuyasha said clutching the handle of Tetsuaiga.

A/N ok I'm sorry it took me a while to get this thing up, I had a lot of end of semester tests, and I have this biology project that's due this friday, so I have been cramming!And thankyou Everyone who reviews! By the way if any of you guys have a Gaia username, PM me at AquaSpirit04!


	11. Chapter 11 The 6th Shade

Chapter 11 The 6th Shade

"That's Naraku's stench alright" Inuyasha exclaimed, as he leapt back and forth through the woods with Kagome on his back and Miroku and Sango on Kirara close behind.

"Wait up Inuyasha" Shippo shouted, who was in his baloon transformation floating behind them all.

"We haven't got all day Shippo" Kagome called, before Inuyasha could open his mouth to say something cruel.

They were heading towards Onigumo's cave, and the spring. Inuyasha and Kagome figured that Naraku was there, with a whole army of demons waiting for them. As they were nearing the cave, they saw a mystic barrier, and Sesshomaru! Inuyasha landed softly to the ground about 5 feet from Sesshomaru, and gave him a look.

"Feh! What are you doing here brother dearest" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"I'm here to destroy the spring Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said cooly.

"Yea well, don't even think of interfering with my battle" Inuyasha shouted in resentment.

"Calm down Inuyasha, let's just forget about him and break this barrier." Sango said trying to calm down the fuming half breed.

"Alright" Inuyasha said drawing back tetsuaiga, having the blade turn bright red, while Kagome drew back one of her sacred arrows, Sango throwing her Hiraikotsu with Miroku's staff strapped to it, wile Shippo attacked with his Fox Fire. They were all amazed to see, that Sesshomaru even pitched in, and slashed at the barrier with Tokijin. Inuyasha held Kagome turned away from the barrier, as Sango and Miroku and Shippo sheiled their faces from the bright light. When the smoke cleared, the barrier was broken.

"Ah, we did it" Sango said confidently, entering the grounds that led to the cave.

Inside the Cave:

"Ah Inuyasha, you have broken my barrier,now I will send for your death." Naraku said looking into Kanna's mirror.

The Grounds:

"Sesshomaru I told you not to interfere" Inuyasha said looking at his content elder brother who was walking towards the cave.

"What was that little brother" Sesshomaru asked in a threatening tone glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

_Why in seven hells isn't he tearing me to shreds? I mean his sword would have been through my belly by now if he felt like killing me..._Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha looked again intently at his brother who was now ten feet away from him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the others,

"Well let's get going." Inuyasha said, letting them catch up.

"Kagome, no matter what happens to me, I want you alive when we come out of this." Inuyasha whispered to her with a protective tone in his voice.

"Inuyasha...I..." Kagome began "I won't leave you behind, never, no matter what." Kagome said grasping onto his shoulder.

They approached the cave, now only ten or 15 feet away, also approaching Naraku's army of demons, including the samiyosho.

"Heh, wana test us do ya Naraku" Inuyasha asked drawing his blade.

"Must've forgotten how close we came to beating him last time" Kagome said drawing her Bow.

"Kirara"Sango exclaimed hopping onto the demon cat's back. Sango began thrusting her Hiraikotsu at the various demons, while Kirara happily gnawed on them.

"Seals of Excorsisim" Miroku yelled as he flicked the sutras at the demons.

"WINDSCAR" Inuyasha hollered thrashing at the scar of the wind.Within seconds, all the demons diminished.

"Naraku just sent them out to buy him some time" Inuyasha said lazily still grasping the Tetsuaiga.

"Oh but your mistaken Inuyasha" A voice whispered from the top of the cliff"For Naraku has not only sent them, but me as well." The voice said as the smoke cleared.

"heh Kagura, You think YOU are gonna stop me? Sorry to dissapoint you" Inuyasha said charging at her with is blade.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha called over his shoulder.

"Got ya" Kagome called back drawing back her arrow, seperating Kagura's winds.

"Dances with Dragon" Kagura hollered back, with a sweep of her Fan.

"WINDSCAR" Inuyasha shouted back, while Kagome's arrow broke through the twisting wind.

"Nnnghh" Kagura mumbled turning her head away from the force. Kagura picked a feather from her hair peice, and sped off, just as the dust was clearing.

"damn her..." Inuyasha said gritting his teeth.

In the Cave:

"Kagura ran off did she? She'll pay for that, but later, for I'm about to unleash my 6th child birthed from my body, Inuyasha behold, my newest edition to the family:

Kamikimaru!

As the dust finally settled, a figure walked out of the cave. A woman, with long red hair to her waist, with matching red eyes, dressed in a kimono that was pink with splashes of the same shade of red as her hair, auburn. She also had a dark red sash around her waist. Strapped to either side was a Kattana, with a red tint to each blade.

"Who the hell are you" Inuyasha demanded, taking a few steps towards the base of the cliff.

"My name is Kamikimaru, Inuyasha is it? Well Inuyasha, let me start out with a formal introduction" Kamikimaru started.

"I am the sorceress of inner fire, I am your spirit you hopes and your dreams, and I can see all of your desires, Sango, your deepest desire is to avenge your village and father and to obtain your brother, Miroku, yours is to defeat my lord Naraku to diminish your wind tunnel, and Kagome your is..." Kamikimaru trailed off as she stared at Kagome.

"Ho! What's this? I cannot see your desires...it is a blury image I recieve...tell me are you unsure of your desires, hm? Or are you simply fighting in your heart to decide on your own" The demon taunted.

"Shutup" Kagome shouted up at the witch.

Kamikimaru ignored this and turned to Inuyasha and began to look through his eyes, and through his soul, down to his heart, and saw not one but two desires, the first she could see perfectly, but the second was yet another blur, just like Kagome's. The woman had a puzzled expression on her face, she could not understand why she could not read their desires.

"You know what you are really starting to annoy me Kamikimaru" Inuyasha yelled as he began to unleash the Windscar.

Kamikimaru thrust out her hand, pointing one finger at Inuyasha's Windscar. Two rings of fire encircled the force, turning into a ball of fire, the ball shrank to the size of a cherry, and then rose above Kamikimau's head, she titled back her head, and opened her mouth, as the small ball fell into her mouth.

"What the..." Inuyasha stared"She _devoured _my windscar" Inuyasha said.

"NOW" Kagome Drew back Miroku's staff in her bow and shot at Kamikimaru's chest.

Kamikimaru smiled, _I can now see her desire..._Kamikimaru thought as she saw a small image in her mind of Kagome and Inuyasha in an embrace._ Her weakness, is her desire, all of them, the whole lot._ Kamikimaru said evily in her mind.

Kamikimaru took one final glance at Kagome, as she dodged the staff, and blew out Inuyasha's windscar right back at him,_ She could not bear to see that half breed die, so she wil most likely, yes! _Kamikimaru thought as she saw exactly what she predicted, Kagome leapt in front of Inuyasha, the Scar's force pushing them both into a nearby tree.

"Ka-Ka-gome" Inuyasha looked down at her, as she weakly turned her head up at him.

_I'm still alive...? But that attack...is Inuyasha alright?...Oh yes, he is...we're both alive...thank god_ Kagome's mind spoke to the unconcious body it was contained in.

"No..." Inuyasha looked down at her once more, and saw that Kagome's heart was still slowly beating against his chest, as they were both pinned to the tree. A demonic aura formed around Inuyasha's body, and as he rose from the tree, two blue scars on either side of his cheeks formed, along with bright red eyes, with the same shade as blue as his scars.

"NO" The demon formed Inuyasha screamed charging at Kamikimaru.

"INUYASHA" Sango Miroku and Shippo all shouted at once at the rampaging demon.

"Upset? Poor babe...WHA" Kamikimaru shreiked as the demon sliced at her flesh, having her fall to the ground. Inuyasha bent down and knelt next to the witch, he stared at her bleeding corpse, and then took one of his claws, and sliced her kneck.

"Thanks, that was amusing" the demonicly posessed Inuyasha spoke to the now dead Kamikimaru.

"Inu...Inuyasha" The barely conscious Kagome spoke, lifting herself with her hands.

_Kago-Kagome?_ Inuyasha's mind asked itself.

Kagome used a branch that had fallen from the impact of the windscar, and used it as a cane to walk towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't..." sango called out, but it seemed useless, for it seemed that Kagome didn't care if she died in doing so, but no matter what, she was going to bring Inuyasha back.

"Kagome" Miroku Shouted.

"Inuyasha...please...please..." Kagome merely whispered as she was halfway towards him.

Inuyasha growled, and beared his claws at Kagome.

Kagome held back her fear, and walked right up to him, and leaned on his chest"Inuyasha, I know you love me, please...please...wake up..." Kagome began to fall, and grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulders for support. At first the demonic Inuyasha didn't know what was going on, never had any living thing come this close to him before, at least not in this state. But then images of Kagome reflected in his mind. Images of them at the Koi pond, images of them in Kagome's cherry blossom tree, and an image of them kissing, all went through his mind, as the mortal girl clung onto his shoulders. Kagome looked up at him, and kissed him softly, before falling to the ground. Inuyasha's scars shrank (A/N or shrunk?) and his claws and fangs shortened to their 'normal' state, his eyes gaining back their amber pools once again.

"Kagome" Inuyasha spoke as he to, collapsed to the ground, wrapping his arms around the half dead girl.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry" Inuyasha said, as he kissed her head, burrying his face into her raven hair.

"Kagome..."Sango said as she stared in awe at the huddled mass at the top of the cliff.

_Sango..._Miroku thought dreamily as he stared at the exterminator.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru spoke who seemed to have magically appeared atop the cliff. Sesshomaru drew his tenesaiga and swiped it across Kagome's body, restoring her to perfect health.

"Sess...sho...maru" Inuyasha asked almost in shock of what his elder brother had done.

"I leave Naraku's death to you younger brother" Sesshomaru spoke, as he began to leave.

_Thankyou..._Inuyasha thought, still holding Kagome in his arms.

End Chapter:

Boo to the ya! haha yea I did this all in one night! OHHH so unlike me! usually it takes me a couple day to finish one. If I didn't mention before, I have decided to have a sequel, I think I will call it...well I'm not really sure yet, but there is gonna be someone that is gonna come back and avenge Naraku's death, who I think I will call,Masukai, or Kusakii...and I _might_ Have Inuyasha and Kagome have a child...how cute would that be? Haha...but I want you guys to help answer these 3 questiones.

1) Title (name one)

2) Avenger's name? (choose one)

Masukai

Kusakii

Maki

Younikai

3) Inuyasha and Kagome have a child? (yes or no)

Yes

No

Ok well untill next time...


	12. Chapter 12 The Last battle Part l

Chapter 12 The Last Battle Part l

"Can you stand?" Kagome asked getting to her feet.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked getting up as well. Sango and Miroku met them up at the hill, along with Shippo bouncing behind them.

"You guys ready?" Sango asked.

"Yes are you?" Miroku asked lecherously, as his hand started to move towards Sango's bottom. At this, Sango gave him a death glare, and Miroku snatched his hand away feeling stupid.

"Let's get him!" Kagome said balling her hand into a fist.

"Right!" Inuyasha said confidently.

Sango handed Kagome her bow, and her quiver of arrows, and they walked into the cave, waiting for Naraku's reaction. They were disgusted at the site, throbbing demonic arms and organ type things were all over the cave. But all of these led to one area, a hole in the tall ceiling of the cave.

"The bastard is probably hiding up there!" Inuyasha said as he started heading towards the opening.

They all followed, walking into the dimming light of dusk, to find Naraku, who was merely his true form: his upper body, with putruding demonic arms, and tentacles of some sort. Naraku, had a balcony seat to the whole ordeal at the cliff, and had an amused expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, I must say, you put on quite a show down there, thrashing that hunk of lead around at my minions." Naraku taunted.

"Yea well we're here to finish you off, you slime." Inuyasha said, grasping the handle of tetsuaiga.

"You? A weak half breed, a companion to a useless mortal girl? And Sango over there, you are nothing but a useless mortal driven by your hatred of my cunning trap to destroy your family and friends, and to keep your brother by my side, as a killing slave," Naraku paused, and looked over at Shippo and Miroku, "and you two, are indeed more worthless, than all three of these combined, Shippo, you are but a useless one-tail fox, only clinging on to Kagome as your false mother, and Miroku, you are only here to avenge your dear departed grandfather from your family curse, how stupid" Naraku taunted and taunted untill Shippo couldn't stand it.

"Grr KNOCK IT OFF! The reason we are here is to kick your butt! And so what if Kagome is like a mother to me? It's not any of your buisness!" Shippo said angrily, while he leapt at Naraku's bulging throbbing tentacles and dug his sharp pointy teeth into it, holding onto him as a crab does to it's prey.Naraku , picked him off as if he was a flea, and formed a purple and pink barrier, electrifying anyone who comes near it.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried as she caught the tumbling ball of orange fur that fell from the sky.

"TETSUAIGA!" Inuyasha roared hurtling himself and his blade at the buzzing sheild.

"What's THIS?" Naraku asked aloud in astonishment, "I can't believe it, a half breed breaking through my barrier?" He said as his eyes grew wide in amazement and his body froze with tension.

Inuyasha's sword came clashing down to Naraku's body, but before it peirced his flesh, Naraku darted away. As this continued, Sango and Miroku began to creep into the cave, in hopes of finding Sango's younger brother Kohaku. They stepped into the cave, who's walls were basked in luminescent light, emmiting from the spring. This light flickered and danced and made shadows dance on the wall. But amongst these flickering faries of light, they saw two larger shadows, over in the corner. One was the form of what looked like a young girl, and the other, almost 6 inches taller than the first shadow, a boy.

"Kohaku..."Sango whispered. Miroku looked at his hand that began to twitch, and was tempted but he amazingly hesitated. The girl type shadow lurched behind a large boulder that was nearby and dissapeared from sight.

Kohaku turned, but his big brown eyes gre even larger, to the size of grapefruits, at the sight of the woman. _That...lady...her face..._Kohaku crunched forward clutching his skull, almost digging his nails into his skin.

"N-n-nooooooo" He cried as he fell to his knees. The small girl crept out from behind the rock. She was a small slender girl, wearing a orange and pale yellow dress, that ran down to her knees. She had pitch black hair, that was layered and so toussled (A/N spelling?) and stuck out either side of her head. Her eyes, took form of a deer's, stunned in the headlights, as she watched the boy fall.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked taking a step forward, his staff jingling with him as he walked.

"Huh, Oh well...um...you see that Kagura lady took me while I was collecting flowers...and she brought me to a big castle," Rin said as she threw her arms up in the sky, to describe how huge the castle was, "and then they put me in a room with Kohaku, and then we fell asleep and when we woke up, we were here..." ..."Yeah that's about it..." Rin said as she counted the events on her fingers.

"What do we do?" Sango whispered to Miroku covering the side of her face with her hand incase Rin could lip-read.

"We can't just leave her here...Bet you anything Sesshomaru is finding out right now by Jaken..." Miroku said as he glanced over at the child who was helping Kohaku to his feet.

"Rin...um...why don't you come with us?" Sango offered, bending down to the girls eye level.

"Oh..." Rin spoke as her eyes gleamed with happiness.

"damn you!" Inuyasha hollered at the fleeing demon.

Naraku ignored this remark and flung one of his tentacles at Kagome and Shippo, seperating Shippo from Kagome, and wrapping his ugly throbbing arm around her small body, lifting her high in the air and slowly constricting her. Kagome bit her lip and grunted, and tried not to show much pain as the monster squeezed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome tried to smile, trying to make him not worry.

"Attack anymore Inuyasha, and the girl dies, if you flee, she dies, but..." Naraku taunted with a grimace growing on his face.

"But What?" Inuyasha yelled up at him, still looking at Kagome who was struggling trying to get the arm off.

"If you hand over your life, I may let her go..." Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha growled, and looked up at Kagome.

"No Inuyasha! Don't do it PLEASE!" Kagome shrieked.

"Fine!"Inuyasha said as he layed down tetsuaiga, and backed away a few steps. "Do with me what you want, but let Kagome go free." Inuyasha spoke, looking down, one of his sharp fangs, coming over his bottom lip.

Naraku, laughed as he dropped Kagome. The girl ran towards Inuyasha trying to grab him and run, her feet merely skating across the ground. Naraku laughed again and swiped her out of the way.

He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, covering every area of his body except his face, but did let his ears poke through some of the constricting arms.Kagome ran over to Shippo and got one of her arrows out and pulled back and shot at Naraku, purifying some of his arms, and watching them shatter, but then watched and gasped in horror, as Inuyasha was constricted by Naraku. Naraku stared at him, Inuyasha showed no sign of fear or struggle, he just stared right back.

"Monk Look!" Sango half whispered to Miroku, who was getting the two young children out of the cave.

"Oh no...this does not look good," as he looked down from behind a large boulder inside the cave. He saw, Inuyasha held high in the air, and Kagome still standing near the scene. Inuyasha must have saw them, because he lip spoke, "Get Kagome out of here" To Miroku and Sango. Sango just looked at him once more, and nodded. She got Kirara who was in her kitten form, and beckoned her to turn into her demon form, which she did, and she got the two children on her back along with the monk and herself, on board along with her Hiraikotsu. As Kirara lept from the cliff and soar through the sky, Sango thrusted her Hiraikotsu at the demon's arm, the arm that was holding their dog eared friend. Kirara dove and caught Inuyasha on her back, still wrapped in the straight jacket formed arm, which was still wriggling. Kirara roared and flew away from the scene, followed by Kagome, who was perched on Shippo's pink bubble form of a balloon.

(A/N I could end it there, but I think you should get more for your money!)

Kirara pawed at the air a few times, but then turned around and went right back to Naraku.

"What? Were g-g-going back?" Shippo asked floating behind them.

"Yea stupid, we're here to finish Naraku off once and for all." Inuyasha shouted back at the pink bubble, who was shaking in his boots.

"O-o-ok" Shippo said uneasily, still following them.

"NARAKU!" Sango said as she flung her weapon at the demon, cutting off a few of his arms.

"Nnngh." Kagome grunted as she drew backa and fired her arrow at the demon.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku protested, as Inuyasha slipped off of Kirara's back purposely.

"I need to get my sword you idiot!" Inuyasha pointed at tetsuaiga which was where he had left it when he surrendered to Naraku.

Inuyasha ran with lighting speed, and grasped tetsuaiga firmly, watching it transform into a giant fang.

"Naraku, I'm here to take you down." Inuyasha said sternly as his hair blew in the breeze, standing in front of the demon, who was now 40 times bigger than Inuyasha.

"And he's not going it alone!" Kagome said as she stepped up next to Inuyasha, drawing back an arrow, and aiming it at the demon. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and smiled, she in return.

"And me as well." Sango said as she readied her Hiraikotsu.

"RIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jaken Squealed as he started to take Rin off of Kirara's back.

"That Kagura lady took me, and Kohaku and I were at Naraku's castle, and then we went to the cave and then that lady rescued..." Rin began but was then cut off by Jaken.

"Never mind that Rin, if I don't get you back in time, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me for sure!" Jaken said shakily but urgently.

"Sesshomaru is there?" Rin asked her eyes gleaming.

"Yes now come on!" Jaken said pushing Rin towards the two headed demon that they often rode.

"Wait!" She cried as she picked three colorful flowers and handed them to Kirara, "Please, give this to that lady who helped me." She said as she gave one final courtsey, and hurried off with Jaken.

"Same here," Miroku said as he got out some of his scrolls out, followed by Shippo, who hid behind Mirkou.

"How touching, you all want to die together" Naraku snickered as he glanced at them.

Kagome bit her lip, and began to reach back for one of her arrows, but noticed that her usual quiver wasn't there. She gulped, and looked around to see where her bag was, she couldn't find it but amongst her scan, she saw one of her arrows, from before when she was shooting at Naraku, unfortunately, it was on the other side of the clearing, she looked at Inuyasha, who was already hacking away at Naraku, and ran. She closed her eyes, as she ran underneath Naraku, closing her eyes in fear of knowing that her death may be just a few steps away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he jerked his head in her direction, while defending himself with tetsuaiga against one of Naraku's claw type arms.

_Please, Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought as she bent down reaching for the arrow, _Just let me do this by myself, I'm the only one who can, it's my turn_ She thought as she picked up the arrow, attached it to the bowstring, and pulled back with all her might. Pink light began to wrap itself around her, from the tip of her arrowhead, flowing back to the tips of her hair, her pleated skirt blowing with the power and force of her miko (priestess) powers.

"This is it." Kagome thought as she closed her eyes,pulling back just a little harder. She then opened her eyes and aimed for Naraku's bare chest, looking straight at him with confidence in her eyes.

She shot it.

"It...it..." Kagome thought as she looked up with fear streaked across her face.

She thought with guilt in her mind, _missed._

A/N I am SO sorry it took so long to get this up...I even had to make it a part 1 and 2 thing cuz I'm so lazy! But anyway I hope you like it...I know major cliff hanger! haha...deal with it glare


End file.
